Querida tutora1
by Shin Rieko
Summary: Debes pasar el examen recuperador-y quien sera mi tutor?-ella-ella!por que ella?-yo! por que yo! por mi torpeza subi dos veces mi one-shot de cuando fue y uno lleva el titulo de este fic este es el de Querida tutora ignoren el otro
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, este es un fic que comenze a escribir por mi odioso insomnio y que decidi continuar por lo aburrido de mis clases (creo que eso explica mis numerosos exámenes de recuperación. De hecho esos exámenes me inspiraron a escribirlo) en fin espero que lo disfruten.

Dedicado a: **Len** en verdad te amo!!!, **Sonny nii-chan** gracias por todo tu apoyo a ti te debo el trauma de decir waaaa y fuiste el primero en leer esta historia, **konekochan in problems** eres una gran hermana para mi, **Kiraha** no te preocupes no somos anti-sexys es solo que no aprecian nuestra belleza, **Sebastian **mi explotador manager gracias por soportar mis ataques de emoción cuando hablo de series, **Tefa **te quiero un monton, ya te extraño mucho ahí en la escuela, y a todos mis demás amigos gracias por su apoyo.

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece (desgraciadamente), si asi fuera las cosas serian muuuuy distintas….

QUERIDA TUTORA

Como siempre era dia de escuela y la chica era la primera en entrar al salón de clases por lo menos era lo que ella creía, hasta que pudo notar ese desagradable aroma, un aroma a quemado que inundaba el aula, busco con la mirada hasta que encontró la fuente del desagradable olor, era el chico mas popular y codiciado de todo el instituto, ahí se encontraba sentado en la ultima fila con los ojos cerrados, unos enormes audífonos conectados a un reproductor de música y un cigarro en sus labios; era cierto que el era el chico mas atractivo para las alumnas y ella era una de esas alumnas, no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía, pero fumar en las aulas era algo que estaba prohibido y como encargada de la clase era su deber pedirle que apagara el cigarro, asi que juntó algo de valor y se acerco hacia el

-etto….disculpa…pero, deberías..apagar eso, solo se puede fumar afuera..del edificio

Apenas y termino de hablar bajo la mirada sonrojada, el chico abrió un poco los ojos y después de mirarla le dijo en un tono arrogante

-las clases aun no han comenzado, lo apagare cuando se escuche el timbre, hasta entonces no molestes ¿esta claro?

-s…si…Sasuke-kun…lo siento

-no por ser la encargada de la clase vas a tener derecho de hablarme asi Hyuuga que te quede claro

De esa manera comenzó el dia pero ninguno de ellos sabia lo que les esperaba después, fue hasta la ultima hora de clase que volvieron a cruzar palabras, tenían entrega de calificaciones finales y como siempre los nervios de todos estaban en los cielos, claro sin contar a ellos dos, Hinata sabia que como siempre saldría con el mejor promedio de la clase y Sasuke, simplemente no le importaba.

-bien mis estudiantes hoy hay entrega de notas finales, los llamare por parejas, cuando escuchen sus nombres acérquense a mi escritorio para escuchar sus resultados y luego se pueden retirar a sus hogares, bien los primeros serán: Hyuuga Hinata y…Uchiha Sasuke

La ojiperla se acerco rápidamente al profesor y Sasuke, pues el se tomo su tiempo

-Uchiha-kun si se apresura podremos comenzar-dijo sin animo el profesor

-no me apresure, ya estoy aquí

-bien, señorita Hyuuga, mis felicitaciones sus notas de mi clase son perfectas como siempre, por otro lado Uchiha-kun usted reprobo de nuevo literatura he escuchado que eres muy bueno en las otras materias pero si no te esfuerzas en mi clase nunca sacaras buenas notas

-si, ya me lo habia dicho ¿Cuándo es la fecha del examen de recuperación?

-sera exactamente en 15 dias, debes estar preparado para el, se que esta materia no es tu fuerte asi que te consegui un tutor

-odio a los tutores, todos son idiotas

-si ya se, y después de que golpeaste a uno de ellos el semestre pasado ya ninguno estaba dispuesto a ayudarte

-genial, y si nadie quiere ayudarme ¿Quién será mi tutor?

-lo tienes a tu izquierda!!!

-mi izquierda?...no me digas que Hyuuga!...

-si ella

-ella? Por que ella?!

-yo? Por que yo?!-replico la ojiluna metiéndose al fin a la discusión…

WAAA, y bien que os parece?, lo comenze a escribir desde hace muuucho tiempo pero no lo habia subido por pereza la verdad, estuvo cortito el primer capitulo y posiblemente asi van a ser los demás, es solo que no soy muy buena escribiendo fics largos. En fin espero que les este gustando. Sasuhina por siempre!!!

ATTE: Rieko


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben: Naruto no me pertenece…shalala,shalala,shalala…..

* * *

_-genial, y si nadie quiere ayudarme ¿Quién será mi tutor?_

_-lo tienes a tu izquierda!!!_

_-mi izquierda?...no me digas que Hyuuga!..._

_-si ella_

_-ella? Por que ella?!_

_-yo? Por que yo?!-replico la ojiluna metiéndose al fin a la discusión…_

Capitulo 2

-por que es la persona con las mejores notas en el colegio y tu necesita de su ayuda

-pe…pero profesor! Yo nunca he sido tutora de nadie no lo podre hacer!

-lo haras si quieres seguir siendo la encargada de la clase

-no…no puede chantajearme con algo asi!

-no es chantaje señorita Hyuuga, la encargada de la clase ayuda a los demás estudiantes cuando la necesitan si no puede hacer algo como eso será destituida de su cargo ¿entendio? Ahora retírense tienes mucho que enseñarle al joven Uchiha, y tu tienes mucho que aprender de la señorita Hyuuga el examen es en 15 dias, suerte!

Ambos jóvenes salieron del aula algo confundidos

-mmmm, mira yo se que no te agrado pero el profesor dijo que eras buena en esto y en verdad necesito aprobar el examen, asi que escuchame atentamente por que solo lo dire una vez…¿me podrías ayudar?

-pues…no puedo decir que me alegra la idea..pero dejaría de ser la encargada del salón

-tan importante es esa tontería?

-lo..lo es para mi!

-valla sorpresa, siempre pensé que eras de ese tipo de chicas que nunca gritan

-lo…lo siento, no quería…gritarte

-no te disculpes por todo, es molesto. En fin.. me ayudaras o no?

-lo hare

-bien…y…¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-hoy mismo..si estas libre

-no queda de otra, vamos a mi casa, vivo con mi hermano y el lugar es bastante tranquilo

-de…de acuerdo-ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir del edificio en silencio hasta que la ojiluna rompió con el

-Sa…Sasuke-kun…

-dime

-s…si…si me agradas

-otra sorpresa, pensé que te desagradaba eres la única que no esta como mosca alrededor mio, e incluso me regañaste hoy en la mañana

-no…no fue un regaño, ni siquiera quería molestarte, pero, se supone que debía decirte que esta prohibido fumar

-bueno, en ese caso lamento haberte contestado de esa manera, pero ya olvidate de eso y ya vámonos muero de hambre-dijo el azabache acercándose a una motocicleta del estacionamiento-sube

-quieres que….suba a esa…co…a esa cosa?

-se llama motocicleta, y a menos que quieras ir corriendo detrás de mi, si debes subir, ¿algun problema?

-no…bueno..es solo que yo nunca

-nunca te has subido a una ¿cierto?

-creo que ni siquiera habia visto una de cerca

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sasuke

-no te burles por favor

-lo siento, es que es raro

-no es raro, tu siempre estas encima de esa cosa pero yo nunca he tocado una

-bueno en ese caso sostente-en un parpadeo el azabache habia cargado a Hinata y la habia puesto sobre la motocicleta-no es tan difícil ¿ves?, ahora agárrate fuerte de mi, no por que vallas conmigo ire lento

En unos cuantos minutos habían llegado al departamento del moreno

-aquí es?

-si, no es muy lindo el barrio pero es tranquilo-decia el chico mientras ayudaba a la ojiperla a bajar de la motocicleta

-vives tu solo con tu hermano?

-si mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y el se hace cargo de mi desde entonces, pasa no te quedes ahí-dijo mientras abria la puerta

-de…de acuerdo

-….nii-san!!!!¿donde demonios estas?-gritaba el azabache por todo el departamento

-etto…Sasuke-kun, hay una nota en la mesa, creo que es de tu hermano

-leela por favor

-si, dice:_ pequeño idiota, debo salir a trabajar hasta tarde, no hay comida en la casa pero deje dinero en mi habitación sal a comer y no te metas en problemas, no volveré a pagar la fianza para sacar de la cárcel a ti y a Naruto atte. Itachi._

-ese imbécil.., bueno saldremos a comer a algún lado y luego regresamos a estudiar

-es…estuviste en la cárcel con Naruto-kun!!!!

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo el dia de hoy, en este capitulo Sasuke y Hinata comienzan a llevarse mejor, ambos se dan cuenta de que el otro no es lo que creían que era, en el siguiente capitulo comienza el estudio para el examen (suerte Sasuke jejeje) y dire la razón por la que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron su experiencia en prisión, espero les agrade, tal ves sea tarde para decirlo pero es un AU y los personajes tienen un cambio bastante notorio en sus formas de ser, vuelvo a dedicarlo a: LEN, SONNY NII-CHAN,KONEKOCHAN IN PROBLEMS, KIRAHA, SEBASTIAN, TEFA Y A TODOS MIS AMIGOS QUE ME APOYAN DIA A DIA.

Especiales agradecimientos a:

AngiieHyuuga

kierinahana

Sairiko

Dark Amy-chan

Kaze Tsubaki

Hamc100

Quienes me dejaron RR, muchas gracias

RIEKO


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no es de mi pertenencia, es del maestro Kishimoto-sama, si fueran mios en la serie…un momento no habría serie, muchos personajes estarían encadenados en mi habitación XD

Disfrutad la lectura

* * *

_-ese imbécil.., bueno saldremos a comer a algún lado y luego regresamos a estudiar_

_-es…estuviste en la cárcel con Naruto-kun!!!!???_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Capitulo 3

-aaa eso.. es que nos pasamos de alcohol y despertamos en la piscina de pelotas de una sala de fiestas infantiles….desnudos

-aaaa…no me esperaba escuchar eso….

-una señora llamo a la policía y gritaba histéricamente que habia un par de depravados mientras la mama del niño que cumplia años nos decía que si le dabamos su propia "fiesta" nos dejaría ir, entonces Naruto grito: _"no pienso acostarme con una vieja gorda y fea como tu!!"_, luego llego la policía y nos encerraron durante una noche en la estación hasta que mi hermano llego y pago para que nos dejaran salir

-ya veo-menciono la chica sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar-no..no sabia que tu y Naruto-kun se llevaran bien, es que siempre los veo discutiendo en la escuela

-es costumbre tratarnos asi, nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre ha sido de esa manera, su novia dice que por alguna razón amamos meternos en problemas, tal vez sea cierto, cambiando el tema, te parece si vamos al centro comercial para comer?

-si por supuesto

-en ese caso vamos te ayudo a subir a la moto

-de nuevo en la moto?, no podemos ir caminando?

-tardariamos bastante

-de…de acuerdo

De nueva cuenta Sasuke habia cargado a Hinata por la cintura para ponerla sobre la motocicleta provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-vamonos, agarrate bien-habian comenzado a moverse, el aire acariciaba el rostro de la peliazul dejando flotar sus largos cabellos, pronto llegaron al centro, compraron unas cuantas cosas y se sentaron a comer

-el lugar es muy lindo, nunca habia venido

-en serio? Naruto y yo nos la pasamos aquí siempre

-a de ser lindo tener un amigo con el que te lleves asi de bien

-no quiero ser entrometido, pero, nunca te he visto con nadie en la escuela, siempre estas sola

-es que me cuesta trabajo llevarme bien con las demás personas, siempre hablan de cosas que no logro comprender y termino decepcionándolos, asi que no…yo no…yo no…no tengo amigos

-no es bueno pasar tanto tiempo sola

-lo se, mi primo siempre me dice lo mismo

-mira, si quieres puedes juntarte conmigo y Naruto en la escuela, seria una forma de devolverte el favor por ayudarme con el examen

-gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia

-no te preocupes por eso, Naruto y su novia si son una molestia pero igual me agradan-el azabache hablaba como si nada mientras comia y la ojiluna no pudo evitar sonreir por sus palabras-por cierto..¿esta bien que no llegues temprano a tu casa sin avisar?

-no te preocupes por eso, vivo sola, bueno el departamento de mi primo esta a lado del mio, pero el se va al trabajo después de la escuela asi que no tengo a nadie en casa esperando por mi

-ya veo, bueno si ya terminaste de comer regresemos a mi casa

-si vamos

(ya en casa de Sasuke)

-imagino que en el examente pondrán algún fragmento de alguna obra literaria y tu deberas escribir el significado que tiene, por ejemplo escucha este poema y dime que es lo que quiere decir:

_Semejante a la manzana_

_Dulce, sola, en la ultima enramada,_

_En lo alto de la copa del árbol,_

_Los cosechadores se han olvidado de ella_

_Pero no, no la han olvidado:_

_Es que no han podido alcanzarla._

Y bien? Que te dice eso??

-que no te llenaste con el almuerzo y quieres comer una manzana

-cerca….pero…no…la autora se lo escribió a una de sus alumnas

-….habla de manzanas

-si, pero no puedes tomartelo literalmente, es como una metáfora, su alumna era una mujer algo grande y no habia podido casarse, todos decían que era por que ya era mayor y los hombres no se fijarían en ella, pero su maestra dijo que era por que era alguien tan buena que nadie habia podido alcanzarla ¿entiendes?

-….es muy confuso-en ese momento se escucho la puerta abriendose

-Sasuke! Volvi!

-deja de gritar te escucho perfectamente

-que amargado estas..¿are? y ella quien es?

-Hinata, es mi amiga y me ayuda a estudiar para el examen de recuperación de literatura

-mucho gusto-decia la ojiluna con una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mio….¿volviste a reprobar esa cosa?eres un idiota

-oye!!

-mira me alegro que te ayude a estudiar pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde? Ya van a dar las 9

-tan tarde es?! Neji debe de estar saliendo del trabajo! Gomen Sasuke-kun pero debo irme ya, seguiremos mañana

-esta bien, ven te alcanzo a tu casa

-gra..gracias-ambos salieron para ponerse rumbo a casa de Hinata y luego de un pequeño momento habían llegado

-aquí es, muchas gracias por traerme

-no es nada-decia el moreno mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la motocicleta

-creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de subir y bajar de la moto-un leve tropiezo hizo perder a ambos el equilibrio quedando los dos en el suelo bastante cerca uno del otro

-es..estas bien?

-si…lo…lo siento

-no…hay…problema-una distancia bastante peligrosa habia quedado entre los labios de ambos pero….

* * *

Hasta aquí con el tercero!, respecto con este capitulo, puse un poema de la autora Safo de Lesbos (creo que asi se llamaba) no me gusta mucho la poesía pero ese poema venia en mi libro del año pasado y de hecho contare la venganza que me dio el destino por hacer sufrir a Sasuke con su estudio: exactamente al dia siguiente que escribi este capitulo (ya lo habia dicho este fic lo comenze a escribir hace mucho tiempo) tenia que presentar un examen, no recuperador pero si de literatura, en fin antes de presentar mis amigos leyeron el capitulo y comenzaron a reírse de lo tonto que se habia escuchado sasuke diciendo lo de las manzanas y la verdad la que mas se burlo de el fui yo, luego nos pusieron el examen y en el mio venia un poema que no me habia estudiado para nada y me hacían exactamente la pregunta de: ¿Qué quiere decir este poema?...desde ese momento jure no volver a burlarme de Sasuke, saque cero puntos en ese ejercicio, de todas maneras si pase el examen pero sentí que el karma caia sobre mi en ese momento.

Dedicado a ya saben quienes y especiales agradecimientos a:

kierinahana

Hamc100

Uchiha Luh

Ellos fueron los que dejaron RR en el capitulo dos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, también quiero pedir disculpas si apartir del siguiente capitulo no actualizo tan seguido por que todavía no he terminado mis exámenes finales y debo estudiar, pero prometo actualizar apenas tenga tiempo, de nueva cuenta mil gracias, sasuhina por siempre!

Atte. Rieko


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sigue sin ser de mi pertenencia

Perdonad la demora.

* * *

_-creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de subir y bajar de la moto-un leve tropiezo hizo perder a ambos el equilibrio quedando los dos en el suelo bastante cerca uno del otro_

_-es..estas bien?_

_-si…lo…lo siento_

_-no…hay…problema-una distancia bastante peligrosa habia quedado entre los labios de ambos pero…._

* * *

Capitulo 4

-Hinata? Que es lo que haces en el suelo?! Y…quien es el?

-Neji nii-san!!!!!!-la ojiluna se levanto de un brinco-yo…yo..etto…el es..sa..Sasuke-kun y yo pues…

-soy Sasuke, lamento haberla traido tan tarde, pero es que me esta ayudando a estudiar para un examen

-ya veo, soy Neji, su primo, gracias por traerla

-no es nada, bueno yo ya me retiro, hasta mañana Hinata

-a..a..aaa..Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun!-despues de esto el chico subió a la motocicleta y se marcho

-asi que….Sasuke ¿eh?

-es solo un amigo de la escuela al que ayudo a estudiar, en serio!!!

-tranquila, no he dicho nada mas, vamos adentro muero de hambre

-si.. esta bien

Despues de la cena la ojiluna habia tomado un baño y se habia metido a la cama dispuesta a dormir, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse además de no poder quitarse de la cabeza lo cerca que habia estado del moreno a penas unas horas atrás, pero esa idea fue opacada por unas palabras que habían sido mucho mas importantes para ella:

_- y ella quien es?_

_-Hinata, es mi amiga….._

Aquellas habían sido las palabras del moreno y su hermano, sonrio ampliamente, nunca antes nadie la habia considerado una amiga, cerro los ojos y al fin pudo dormir tranquilamente

* * *

Un nuevo dia habia comenzado y Hinata se encontraba en camino al instituto, al llegar al edificio inmediatamente sintió el mismo aroma del dia anterior, busco con la mirada y ahí se encontró con el moreno, el al verla movio la mano para indicarle que se acercara

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Las clases van a comenzar

-tu fuiste la que me dijo ayer que no podía fumar ahí adentro, asi que me quedare aquí afuera hasta que termine el cigarro-en ese momento se escucho una nueva voz

-Sasuke teme!!!-un rubio salto a la espalda del moreno

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-iba camino al salón cuando me di cuenta de que estabas aquí afuera, oye no entremos a clase hoy, la verdad es que me la pase con Sakura-chan ayer y no hice nada de la tarea para hoy

-mmmm, no es que quiera escuchar a los maestros regañándome asi que…de acuerdo

-Sasuke-kun deberías entrar a las clases

-oye! Tu eres la encargada del salón ¿verdad?a ver…a ver…Hinata!! Ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?

-s…si ese es mi nombre Naruto-kun

-oye Sasuke teme! Que haces con la encargada aquí? Ella es una chica buena, no quieras intentar nada con ella

-seras idiota! No pienso hacer nada, resulta que es una persona agradable y me ayuda a estudiar para el examen

-aaa bueno!! En ese caso.. ¿vienes con nosotros?

-no, no creo, lo mejor es que entre a clases

-tranquila, tu nunca faltas, si no entras por un dia no te va a afectar en nada-tal vez fue la mirada profunda de Sasuke al mencionar esas palabras, pero la chica no pudo negarse y acabo accediendo a los chicos

-oye Naruto, ¿y Sakura?

-acabo de hablar con ella, nos espera en el parque del centro

-Sakura??-pregunto la ojiluna

-a es cierto, tu no la conoces, Sakura es la novia de Naruto, esta en otro salón

-ya veo-minutos mas tarde los 3 habian llegado al parque donde los esperaba la pelirrosa

-oye!! Sakura-chan!!!!!

-Naruto no hagas tanto escándalo!

-gomen, gomen, mira!! Te presento, ya conoces a Sasuke teme, y ella es Hinata

-aaaa!!! Mira que linda!!! Sasuke-kun sales con ella?

-solo amigos-repondio el moreno con la misma mirada nuetral de siempre

-lo mismo me dijo, pero luego lo hare aceptar que si quiere con ella!!!

-cierra la boca dobe!!- mientras los chicos se gritaban varias cosas Hinata habia quedado completamente roja cosa que le pareció bastante tierna a la ojijade, por lo que se le acerco la tomo de la mano y luego le grito a los chicos

-bueno, en lo que ustedes dos se pelean, Hinata y yo iremos a una tienda de ropa que acaban de abrir, los vemos en la cafetería de siempre en dos horas-tras esto la pelirrosa salió corriendo con la peliazul

(ya en la tienda de ropa)

-co..corres..muy..rapido..Sakura-san!

-lo siento, es que era claro que te incomodaba que hablaran sobre ti y Sasuke, y pues me pareció que querías salir de ahí, aunque no debería importante tanto, es solo su forma de hablar de esos dos, y no agreges el "san" a mi nombre ¿si? Con solo Sakura esta bien

-lo siento, Sakura-sa..Sakura-chan

-no te preocupes, pero con respecto a ellos, vete acostumbrándote, por que nunca van a cambiar su forma de ser

-si..claro..

-cambiando de tema….mira esta blusa!!!!apuesto a que te verias lindísima con ella!, a mira esta otra!! Y este pantalón y esa falda!!-la pelirrosa ponía una y otra prenda en los brazos de Hinata para luego meterla en un probador

(rato después en la cafetería)

-tu novia se llevo a Hinata al lado oscuro

-tranquilo teme, te la devuelve en una sola pieza, pero, ¿seguro que no te atrae la encargada? Por que te vez bastante preocupado por ella

-vas a seguir molestando con eso?

-admitelo! Tu nunca has tenido una relación formal con nadie, de hecho solo te diviertes un rato con la primera que se te pase en frente y luego la dejas

-nunca lo he negado

-y no te gustaría que ella fuera tu novia? Es muy linda

-ya se que es muy linda

-y entones?

-la conozco muy poco

-pero si te gusta cierto?-menciono el rubio con un tono bastante irritante para el moreno

-es linda eso es todo!

-Ja! Lo sabia! Si te gusta!

-eres muy molesto….-el rubio estaba apunto de seguir molestando al moreno pero la presencia de las chicas lo detuvo

-volvimos! Y miren! Que Hinata no se ve lindisima asi?

ambos voltearon a ver a la ojiluna quedando atonitos ante la imagen que tenían delante, Sakura habia escogido toda la ropa que se habían comprado y el resultado: Hinata ahora llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes en forma de corse negra y un pantalón a la cadera del mismo color que dejaba ver la bien formada de su cuerpo, el moreno no pudo evitar que la sangre se la subiera a la cabeza dejando ver un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo único que pudo hacer en su defensa fue voltear la mirada a otro sitio, pero era tan difícil no mirarla, la chica habia pasado de verse linda y tierna a sexy y provocativa

-Sakura-chan!! Buen trabajo! Como siempre tienes un excelente gusto! Dejaste a Hinata en verdad preciosa, verdad sasuke?

-a…si, se ve, muy bien…

la mañana paso rápida, se quedaron horas platicando en la cafetería cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era de tarde, Naruto le pregunto a Sasuke si quería ir a otro lugar pero Hinata contesto que debían ir a estudiar asi que ella y el moreno se fueron a casa de este para concentrarse en el examen. Al llegar se encontraron con otra nota de Itachi donde decía que no volveria en los siguientes dos días, dejando al moreno con un nuevo dilema:

_estaría toda la tarde completamente solo con la peliazul_

por culpa de Sakura ya no sabia si iba a poder controlarse, pero..haria el intento…

* * *

Y lo dejamos hasta aquí el dia de hoy, este capitulo ha estado un poco mas largo y tal vez el siguiente sea aun mas largo, posiblemente por que planeo que el 5º capitulo tenga lemon. Tambien hicieron aparición Naruto y Sakura, quiero aclarar algo, en verdad Sakura no me agrada para nada, pero para respetar a los fans de ella la he puesto como novia de Naruto, en verdad si no la ponía como su novia la iba a poner como la mala de la historia asi que mejor la dejamos como esta.

No creo actualizar pronto el siguiente por que aunque se terminaron mis exámenes, reprobé dos materias y aunque suene a ironia me ire a recuperadores como Sasuke TwT, pero no me desanimo mucho, este fic como ya habia dicho lo comenze a escribir el año pasado por la misma razón de que debía presentar recuperadores y por el estrés me daba insomio (mas de lo normal) y pues como no buscaba algo que hacer a las 3 de la mañana comenze a escribirlo, asi que espero que estos recuperadores me den inspiración para continuarlo.

Hubo un comentario donde me decían que las cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata estaban pasando bastante rápido, y pues la verdad pensé lo mismo mientras escribia, pero es que en verdad no soy buena escribiendo historias de amor lento, en verdad me gustan esas historias pero soy incapaz de escribirlas, me disculpo si los decepciono por mi ineptitud al escribir, prometo esforzarme mas para futuros proyectos que tengo en mente.

Mis dedicatorias a mis queridos amigos como siempre, en especial a koneko chan in problems que me regalo un bellísimo fanart de sasuhina, y a ti mi querido Len, perdón por no haber ido a la fiesta, pero es que en verdad estoy castigada por no pasar probabilidad y derecho, lo compensare de alguna manera lo juro.

Especiales agradecimientos a:

layill

fujioka-chan

Sairiko

Dark Amy-chan

kierinahana

Hamc100

ATTE: RIEKO.


End file.
